the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Salt
|species=Human cyborg |gender= |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Red |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*NoHeads *Knights of Plague |masters=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Augustus Salt (c. 1963 - 2042) was a Knight of Plague under the Gladiator. Prior to his registration, Salt fought in the Attack on Superhero School, during which he expressed an eagerness to bite the children of Superhero School and left Saul Cameron badly scarred, Although considered to be a Knight of Plague, Salt was shown more disrespect than most, yet he continued to work as the Gladiator's weapon. Salt continued to serve the Gladiator until his death in 2042. Biography Early life Augustus Salt was born in 1963. He claimed to have been chosen to be rebuilt and have portions of his body replaced with cybernetics. As a monster car surgically attached to human appendages, he found a taste in human flesh at a young age. First NoHead War In the 1990s, Augustus Salt came to Mr. Stupid NoHead's side. Salt, along with several NoHeads, invaded Superhero School on 1 June, 1995, cornering Hayden atop the Clock Tower, much to Bethany Donner's shock and Hayden's disgust. He asked Hayden if he was pleased to see him, to which Hayden admitted he, in fact, wasn't. He was among those who urged Bethany Donner to kill the Headmaster and attempted to take over the job himself, before Mrs. Twisted NoHead stepped in. During the subsequent battle against members of the police, Salt assaulted Saul Cameron, scarring his face. Salt also tried to eat Sheriff Bladepoint during the battle, but Bladepoint retaliated with telekinesis. Knights of Plague After the Knights of Plague began recruiting mutants to help them overthrow the government, Salt became one of them. Not only did he believe in the Gladiator's cause, but he knew he would receive greater access to victims. Although considered to be a Knight of Plague, Salt was shown more disrespect than most, yet he continued to work as the Gladiator's weapon. The Gladiator may have recruited him because while he considered Salt a minority, the latter was too valuable of an accomplice not to have in his ranks. Despite being disrespected by most, he was respected, or at least accepted, by Nolan Giles. Salt was used as a weapon by the Gladiator, who would often use the man to intimidate individuals to do his bidding, threatening to send Salt to attack their children. He would also recruit more mutants to serve the Knights of Plague. In 2019, during the Second NoHead War, an unidentified singer was captured by robot soldiers. Augustus Salt caught him escaping, and personally murdered him. A celebrity named Rocken Role worked with the other members of the band the singer worked with. The results of their collaboration was a live performance and a new single, “Drink and Rob”, whose earnings were used to investigate the individual’s murder along with Sheriff Bladepoint and Darren Slade. In September of the same year, Slade brought Augustus Salt to trial and convicted, and the case was solved. He was thus confined in Beta Prison. Second Cold War Return to Transylvania Quarters By the summer of 2041, Salt and many other mutant criminals escaped from Beta Prison, and returned to service with the Dark Lord. The Gladiator had made his retaken home their headquarters. Salt was sent to "assist" Becca Smith, though Smith treated him like a servant. She forced him to clean the Manor and serve food to the Gladiator's guests, while refusing to let him in on their meetings. Though very dissatisfied with Smith's abuse, Salt found little courage to argue or request the Dark Lord for reassignment, and seemingly had to obey out of fear. Smith even went so far as to spank him on his buttocks when he interrupted her discussion with Eve. In the same discussion, Salt had been forced to serve Eve wine. A few months later, Salt was acting as monitor for those imprisoned in the cellar there. He also helped to capture Alicia, and during this time he addressed her with both cannibalistic and sexual overtones. During the subsequent Meeting at Transylvania Quarters he was ordered by the Gladiator to keep an eye on Alicia and make sure she remained silent. At one point, his telekinetic grip began to falter, and Alicia began whimpering, infuriating the Gladiator. Salt quickly tightened his grip. He along with all the other Knights of Plague present watched as the Gladiator murdered her with lightning and fed her body to Nagatha. Attack on Percy Shortly before the Christmas of 2041, Augustus Salt was sent by the Dark Lord to retrieve the Orb of Power in the Hall of Domination. After he had infiltrated the area, Salt met up with Percy, who was sent to guard the very same artifact. Salt, unable to resist, and who had attracted Percy's attention already, attacked him. The attack was witnessed by Andromeda in one of her dreams. Critically injured, Percy was taken to NYC Hospital on the orders of Lewis Thicke. He survived the attack, but was required to take a liquid medicine at regular intervals. At the suggestion of Trainee Doctor, Autumn Pye, Percy tried stitches. Salt's tire-inflicted scar marks seemed to delay blood clotting, and even dissolved the stitches, which caused the wounds to bleed profusely when the bandages were removed. Ultimately, an antidote to the poison was found and he was cured. Battle of Transylvania and death Augustus Salt participated in the Battle of Transylvania in 2042. During the battle, Salt temporarily separated from the other Knights, because he wanted to help John Webb who was incapacitated, as the Gladiator told him to "come here". He was paired with Nolan Giles, and they pursued Lindsay Kellerman and Andromeda. After the members escaped into the Death Chamber, Salt swooped down and captured one of the S.M.S.B. members. However, after they were freed the fighting continued. After Andromeda was killed, Force Baby furiously gunned down several Knights. Seeing this, Salt shook off any surprise, and thus proved harder to defeat. He kicked Lindsay aside, deflected Telekinibabe's sword, and fired beams at Force Baby, forcing him to dodge. However, a stray blast from the embattled George and Sebiscuits defeated him for good. The Gladiator would be imprisoned shortly afterwards, heralding the end of the Knights of Plague. Physical description Augustus Salt is a cyborg — he has living arms and a living human head, which are attached to a monster car. Parts of his brain are robotic as well. Personality and traits Augustus Salt, having forsaken his humanity long ago, is driven by his animistic hedonism. During his capture of Alicia, his threats to her had both cannibalistic and sexual overtones. Despite his savagery, he does display fear towards those more powerful than him, as shown when he allowed Becca Smith to push him around (though he may have simply not wanted to deal with the Gladiator). Salt takes advantage of his abilities and savagery, and stations himself near his targets. He enjoys attacking them and specializes in murdering children, hoping to prevent them from going against the Knights of Plague later in life. Despite his ideology of thinking Knights deserve blood, and his attempt to recruit more mutants for his cause, Salt would ultimately seem to be just a primal savage who enjoys killing. He has even been known to eat the corpses of his victims before, proving his cannibalism. Not subscribing to the Knights of Plague's views on racial superiority, Augustus Salt was not treated with respect, despite being invited into the ranks of the Knights of Plague and permitted to wear their robes. This may have been because the Gladiator considered him a minority, yet he was too valuable of an accomplice not to have in his ranks. Salt showed clear resentment at the lack of respect he received but sided with the Knights because of the amount of Grand Army members he would be allowed to kill. Most Knights of Plague seemed to regard him with disgust, with Becca Smith spanking him for talking out of turn, though Nolan Giles seemed to respect, or at least accept, him for who he is. Powers and abilities Cybernetic Physiology: As a cyborg, Salt was incredibly strong and resistant. Running over an opponent was one of his favorite moves and could result in a wound that was slow to heal. Though this attack was not always fatal, it made it difficult for wounds to close and Percy's injuries continued to bleed long after Salt had attacked him. The Knight could fight several S.M.S.B. members at once with his hands and car tires. He is known to be very agile, having been described driving himself as "a grey blur." Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead , Salt's former master.]] Augustus joined up with Mr. Stupid NoHead not for ideologies, but for greater access to enemies of his kin. Although Augustus Salt is not a true NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead offered him the privilege to wear their robes in exchange for his services. While NoHead saw Salt as a valuable asset in threatening to set him loose onto people who refuses to cooperate, he did not hold the cyborg in the same regard as genuine NoHeads, and did not brand him with the NoHead Sign. Regardless, the cyborg did resent the fact that he was not being treated with the same level of respect as Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle (such as not having the Sign), many whom regarded him with disgust and neglect. Indeed, while it is clear that Mr. Stupid NoHead only treats all of his subordinates as tools for his bidding, his low respect for Augustus made it even more apparent. The Gladiator Following the demise of Annabeth Black, Augustus joined up with the Gladiator for greater access to enemies of his kin. The Gladiator viewed Salt as a valuable asset in threatening to send him into battle against those who did not submit to his will, though he did not hold the cyborg in the same regard as most Knights. Regardless, the cyborg did resent the fact that he was not being treated with the same level of respect as the Gladiator's inner circle, many whom regarded him with disgust. Becca Smith Salt's relationship with Becca Smith was negative, to say the least. When the Dark Lord assigned Salt to work as her assistant, Smith took to treating him like a butler, forcing him to clean the Manor and serve food to the Gladiator's guests, while refusing to let him in on their meetings. She even spanked him for interrupting her once. Salt, though very dissatisfied with Smith's abuse, found little courage to argue or request the Dark Lord for reassignment, and seemingly had to obey out of fear of Smith, as he flinched as though Smith threw something at him when ordered to serve Eve wine. With the feeble protests Salt made proved his ineptitude and cowardice, Smith openly and contemptuously mocked him for it, showed his "assistant" no respect whatsoever, and regarded the treacherous savage as a negligible vermin. Rudolph Lestange Augustus Salt was shown absolutely no respect from Rudolph Lestange. He reacted violently against Salt for trying to kill Master Intelligence in place of the Gladiator, though in all fairness Salt was not an official Knight of Plague, and therefore received little respect amongst any of them. Hell Burnbottom Following Mr. Stupid NoHead's demise, Augustus joined forces with him and Annabeth Black, but due to many factors, it is hard to determine whether he originally served Hell out of loyalty, by being blackmailed or decieved. Annabeth Black ]] Following Mr. Stupid NoHead's demise, Augustus joined forces with her and Hell Burnbottom, but due to many factors, it is hard to determine whether he originally served Annabeth out of loyalty, by being deceived or blackmailed. Hayden Hayden was a wise mystic and schoolteacher who seemed to have had dealings with Salt in the past, as Hayden was shocked that he, of all people, had come to Superhero School the night that the NoHeads entered the Clock Tower. He was also disgusted that Salt had begun to attack on his own schedule and enjoyed the taste of human flesh. In fact, Hayden seemed somewhat disappointed when he incorrectly believed that Bethany would refuse to invite Augustus into the school. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Dark mutants Category:Knights of Plague Category:Males Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:American individuals Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:Battle of Transylvania fatalities Category:Cyborgs Category:1960s births Category:2040s deaths Category:Villains